


Off the Beaten Path

by Cataraction



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:25:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3713050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cataraction/pseuds/Cataraction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link is an avid hiker with a heart for some adventure. What he doesn't expect is getting lost and injuring his leg. What he expects even less is being taken care of by a tall mountain man by the name of Rhett.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The hike

Washes of orange and yellow painted the sky and world below. The sun, already threatening to dip lower into the horizon, heated the world around Link. The brunet stood, squinting out into the wilderness before him, a large grin spread across his face. He had been planning this trip for weeks now and to finally make it to Eaton Valley filled his heart with childlike glee. If Link wasn’t biking, he was hiking. It was the only fun he found to keep himself in shape and the closeness to nature made him feel like less of a Los Angeles city slicker. The trail was only three and a half miles out and back and would take a little over an hour to traverse the whole of it. Considering this, Link packed light and left much of the survival gear at home figuring it would only weigh him down. The only thing better than the wonderfully short length of the trail was the fact that it was free. There was no tollbooth to stop at and no annoying tour guide to hold his hand, just an open dirt trail, the vast sea of trees, and his own two feet. Link squinted down at his watch, the sun’s light glinting off it and into his eyes. The digital face read the time “4:30”. It had taken him nearly an hour to drive all the way out here and even once he had found the right spot, the entrance wasn’t very well labeled, he truly was stepping out of his comfort zone coming here. He didn’t mind, however as he felt he needed to push himself every once in a while. With one final check of his gear, Link set off on the dirt path and into unknown nature that surrounded him.

            Link was overjoyed that the trail was as beautiful as he has read. The path was lined with tiny mountain flowers of all varieties and colors, birds happily nested and sang in the nearby trees and although the place seemed abandoned at first, the foliage that lined the path itself was well groomed as to keep it looking presentable. He had read that this place could be crowded during the summer months, however Link found himself to be the only one there. He enjoyed the solitude to a degree but some part of him wished there was at least one other person there with him. Regardless, he pressed on taking in the gorgeous scenery and peaceful sounds that surrounded him.

            It had only been half an hour into his trek when the brunet came across a smaller trail, diverging off the main route. The tiny road wasn’t worn down like the main roan was and this one was clearly for those who didn’t just want to follow the leader. It seemed to head out straight for a short time before dipping down off a small hill. He had read how dangerous some of the side routes could be here, however something peaked his interest. Weather it was his secret rebellious side, his inner adventurer or possibly a very mild stroke of insanity, Link was unsure. No matter what it was, it pushed him to follow this rocky, unkempt trail that lead out, into the dense thicket of trees. He peered down at his watch again; it read “5:00”. He knew he had another few hours until the sun would set, and with that knowledge backing him up, he ventured forth onto the unmarked trail. At the bottom of the hill, was another path that led out into a denser ocean of trees. Link stepped onto the road below and followed it out into the twining branches before him.

            Faster than Link would have liked, the sun began dipping below the horizon. After taking the alternative path into the forest he had quickly found himself in an entirely different area and also found himself to be lost. His compass was useless when he had no idea what direction the main path was in the first place and his map of the area didn’t help either, as it only had the main roads marked onto it and not this side trail he had decided to take. With the sun swiftly disappearing behind the trees, the temperature was quickly dropping along with the amount of light. Shadows of rustling leaves were cast across his body and the ground beneath him. He rushed through the underbrush, his mind racing and his breath quick and panicked. His brain ran almost as fast he did as he attempted to piece together what to do. There was no service and no wi-fi signal this deep in the forest so his phone was practically useless and due to his presumptuous mind, he had no flares and no means of telling anyone he was out here. With no food, very little water and no survival gear to speak of, Link felt he was well and truly fucked. Images of rabid wolves, bears, mountain lions and other large creatures sifted through his head as his gaze darted back and forth, as if they could attack at any moment. Finally, his feet stopped and he stood still for the first time in what seemed like forever. He glanced down at his watch; “7:30”. His heart sank as he realized how long he had been wandering around. Whatever path he was following before was gone and now, he only stood in the middle of the woods, alone and a suffocating darkness was draping itself over the world. Link let out a quick, strangled sob as his panic overflowed in the form of tears. He peered out past the murkiness in an attempt to gain his surroundings.  At first, he saw nothing but more trees, however it on a second pass he spotted what appeared to be a drop off. If he could look off the edge of a cliff, he may be able to gain his bearings and get out of this leafy hell. He sprinted towards the opening in the trees and found himself at the edge of a rocky and rather steep cliffside. Staring out into the inky darkness and off in the distance on the other side off what seemed like miles of forest, he could see a sudden end to the dense foliage and the highway he had driven up on. He smiled wide, hope filling him, as the notion of dying out here seemed more outlandish than ever. Even though the sharp rocks that dressed the side of the cliff did not appeal to him, shuffling his way down would be the fastest route to safety. He worked the drop out to be about twelve feet. Link breathed deep, steadying himself before he took up an agonizingly slow pace, placing his feet gingerly, each rock being tested for its ability to hold him. He pressed his weight down on what he thought was a stable platform. As the entirety of his weight came to rest on it, it began to shift and crumble. Link’s arms flailed in an attempt to grab something nearby, but with no trees along the cliffside, his fingers merely grasped helplessly at more, crumbling rock. Soon, he was falling, his back and legs scraping against the sharp edges behind him. The feeling of weightlessness was short lived as he suddenly hit the ground below. He laid there for several moments, disoriented and his head pounding. As he sat up, a sharp pain shot through him and he let out a cry. He cringed as he looked to the origin of the pain, his left leg, to find the pant leg terribly torn and blood quickly seeping through the fabric, out onto the ground beneath him. Upon any attempts to move the leg, he was me only by searing pain. He felt ill as the reality sank in and hopelessness followed suit. He lay down and sobbed, louder than he would have liked as the pain racked his body and the panic was rekindled. Link was positive he was going to die now. With pain filling his brain, he soon found himself very weak and knew he was going to pass out. His eyes wandered lazily behind half-closed lids as he spotted a large, dark figure, creeping into view. The last thing he registered before falling into the void of unconsciousness was the feeling of being picked up and carried in a pair of human arms.

           


	2. Lumberjack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meet lumberjack Rhett everyone!

The inky void Link had been sucked into slowly melted away. His eyelids flickered, his eyes rolling aimlessly in his sockets before finally settling. He stared up at an unexpected roof, as the last thing he remembered, he was outside. Overall, his memory was hazy at best and the only thing connecting him to what had happened was the pain in his left leg. Not a searing pain anymore but rather a dull ache that beat through his muscles and pooled in his head; he groaned as he realized the massive headache he had. He scrubbed at his eyes with the palms of his hands as he became more aware of the world around him. Rather than cold, forest floor he now laid on a comfy little cot. He attempted to shift himself enough that he could slide off the bed, but any movement renewed a stab of pain in his leg.

            “I wouldn’t bother moving if I were you.” The voice came from Link’s left and he turned his head towards it. He was met by the rest of what appeared to be a wood cabin, the cot he laid on being pushed up against the far wall. A brick fireplace sat on one side of the room, the fire within casting warm, dancing light across the ceiling and floor. It mingled with the sunlight that streamed in through a few large windows. Next to it, sat a small kitchenette made up of a wood stove and several cabinets and countertops. Finally, a tiny, round table sat in the middle of it all and seated at said table was a very large man, whittling what appeared to be a bowl. Messy, blonde hair sat atop his head and adorned his chin in a thick, dense beard. He wore a red and blue plaid, button down shirt, the top few buttons undone to show the white tank top underneath. A pair of heavily worn jeans covered his long legs, which ended in a pair of heavy work boots.

            Link caught himself staring and dropped his gaze to the floor and the rather ugly rug that sat beneath the table.

            “That leg feeling any better?” That low baritone hit Link again and his gaze shot up to meet the man’s eyes. Their blue-green hue was well complimented by the warm light of the room, making their piercing gaze all the more potent. Link finally nodded, slowly.

            “Yeah, It’s better than what I remember it being.” A glance down confirmed that although a majority of the pant-leg was cut off, the leg seemed well in tact from what he could tell. However, swathes of white gauze dressed whatever wound there may have been. The blond nodded.

            “Y’know you’re one lucky sunuvabitch. I watched you take that fall and it’s a damn miracle you ain’t dead.” The man’s southern drawl caused his words to lazily roll off his tongue. “I’d say you have your backpack to thank.”

            Said backpack was crumpled next to the bed Link lay on, more than likely every piece of equipment packed inside was broken or damaged in some way after he had fallen on it.

            “What the hell were you doing up there anyways?” The blond’s tone turned almost angry, disappointed if anything. Link, once again, dropped his gaze.

            “I came out here to hike and got lost. I’d been wandering around for hours trying to find my way back and I saw a way out. The shortest route was down the cliffside and well, I guess I’m not as nimble as I thought I was.” Link felt like a child all over again, being scolded for playing somewhere he shouldn’t have been. The blond shook his head, apparently unimpressed. Link felt awkward in the silence that followed.

            “Thank you.” Link muttered out. It was nearly too quiet to hear. The man looked up from his bowl.

            “Yeah, don’t mention it. You’re gunna be here a few days though, so get comfy.” Although the notion of staying several days in this stranger’s home was the last thing Link wanted, he had little choice in the matter. From what he could tell he was lucky to have a leg at all. He didn’t bother fighting the point either; he didn’t have the mindset nor the energy to argue. He didn’t want to sit in absolute silence either, so he attempted small talk.

            “So, what’s you’re name? And why are you all the way out here?”

“Name’s Rhett. I moved out here nearly ten years ago after some problems back in the city. Let me guess, you’re from Los Angeles?”

Link nodded.

            “My name’s Link. Link Neal. Can I ask what kind of problems?”

The blond paused his whittling for a moment, his mouth a thin, still line.

            “No. You can’t.”

Link knew that was all he was going to hear of it. Whatever happened was clearly a touchy subject and he knew better than poke at a beehive.

            Rhett eventually set down the now smooth bowl he had been working on along with his pocketknife. He scooped up the wood shavings off the table in his two, enormous hands and stood to dump them in the fireplace. From where Link lay, the man looked like a giant. Not only was he tall but also his shoulders were broad and gave him an overpowering presence. Link’s eyes trailed down his shoulders to his chest where he could see the smallest amount of blond chest hair peeking out from the neckline of the white fabric of his tank top. Rhett reminded him of every lumberjack stereotype he’d seen in the occasional dirty magazine mixed with an actual lumberjack. He was worn by hard work and life’s hardships but at the same time, was still handsome. Link looked away quickly as he felt a heat rising in his cheeks, feeling like a teenager all over again all flustered and unsure of how to feel. He then recalled the feeling of being picked up and carried shortly before passing out and realized that Rhett had carried him here. The heat in his cheeks intensified as he stared up at the ceiling, hoping the other man wouldn’t notice.

             “You should eat something.” Link’s eyes darted over to see Rhett standing by the bedside. “Let me help you up.”

            Before Link could protest at all, Rhett hooked one arm under Link’s knees and the other under the middle of his back and lifted him gently off the cot, awkwardly leading him to sit up. The shifting made Link’s leg throb but the pain was ignored over his amazement at the ease in which Rhett could pick him up. Somehow, it was exhilarating, and by no means did it help reduce the redness in his face. He thanked Rhett nonetheless and was shortly handed a wooden bowl, which resembled the one the blond had been working on, filled with a thick stew.

            “It’s nothing fancy, but it should fill you up.” Link nodded, the hunger that had been building up over the past day finally hitting him. The two sat in silence with exception of the sound of them eating and the faint sound of songbirds outside. At first, Link had thought that these few days would be torture, stuck in a tiny cabin with a man he hardly knew, the feeling of Cabin Fever setting in more and more as the days passed. Now, there was warmth in his chest and weather it was from the stew in his belly or the way the light danced off Rhett’s face and highlighted those turquoise eyes, he didn’t know. Whatever it was, he no longer dreaded being out here. In fact, some part of him looked forward to it.    

 

           


	3. Gardening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Garden work is always more fun with hot lumberjacks.

“What time is it?” Link asked as he sat with his legs draped over the edge of the cot. He had sifted through his backpack and found that he had certainly broken his water bottle, compass, and his camera. He was relieved to find his phone unbroken but the battery had died, leaving it just as useless. Rhett stood in the kitchenette, washing out the bowls they had used in a washbasin, his back turned to Link.

            “About noon. Don’t worry, you weren’t out for long, if that’s what you’re wondering.” Rhett answered, smiling over his shoulder. Link returned the smile. He was pleasantly surprised that Rhett wasn’t nearly as cold as he first seemed. Through small talk over lunch he found that he was actually very funny and charismatic, his sense of humor being dry and at times quite dark.

Rhett finished up with the dishes, leaving them out to dry before turning to face Link.

            “You wanna join me outside for a while? Fresh air might do you good.” Although Link hadn’t been stuck inside for very long, the idea of getting back outside appealed to him. He nodded, voicing a short ‘sure’. It hardly took any time at all for Rhett to stride his way over to Link, offering a shoulder and an arm to him. At first, Link was tentative, but knew he wouldn’t be able to hop his way out the door. He grabbed onto the thick forearm being presented and hoisted himself up, being extra aware of where his injured leg was. The same arm he had grabbed onto soon wrapped itself fully around both his shoulders, pulling his body close to the taller man’s torso. Being essentially held up by him, Link slowly started limping his way forward, testing his leg and how much weight he could put on it at this point. He swiftly learned that it wasn’t much. Anything more than the weight of the leg itself caused a shot of pain to course through the left side of his body. He winced several times and each time, his sounds of pain were met by either a concerned look or a question as to whether or not he was OK. Finally, they made it outside and Rhett guided the brunet to sit in a wooden chair on the front porch, untangling his arm from around Link’s form. From outside, the cabin was just as quaint as he had imagined it. Leading up to the front steps, was a small, gravel pathway and to the left of that pathway, was a fire pit. Link then shifted his gaze up to Rhett again, who still held a worried look in his eye.

            “Guess I’ve got some time left before I’m road worthy.” Link joked. Rhett rubbed the back of his head, letting out an uneasy chuckle.

            “Yeah, you sure do.”

There was a pause between the two of them that many people would have called awkward. Just as it started to settle in, Rhett started down the front steps and over to a woodpile to the right of the stone path. From where Link sat, he could watch the entire front yard. This meant that no matter what Rhett was doing, he could sit back and watch the man wander about completing mundane chores. More than a few times, he caught himself staring at the blond giant as he hauled around several pieces of gardening equipment and large logs to be chopped.

            After nearly twenty minutes of general backyard work, Rhett took a step back, dragging his arm across his forehead and mopping the sweat that had accumulated there. He took stock of the few things he had left to do. He stepped up towards the porch, standing opposite to where Link sat. Out of the corner of his eye, Link caught the shuffle of fabric turning his head to catch the blond slipping out of the button down plaid shirt, laying it on the windowsill, leaving him in a white tank top. Link raised his eyebrows, staring unabashedly at the man’s arms. They were dotted with freckles and several small moles and beauty marks. They were lightly tanned, his forearms holding the brunt of the golden tint. A sheen of sweat clung to his skin and a bead of it rolled down his temple and onto his chin, behind that bushy beard. Blond hair covered those same forearms and the man’s broad chest was made all the more apparent. Link followed the gentle giant with his gaze as he trotted back out to continue working. Link smiled to himself, watching Rhett raise a woodcutting axe above his head before swinging it down, letting the weight of the metal blade do the work for him as he cleaved another log in two. With every raise of his arms, Link watched the muscles in his shoulders shift and move under that gold skin. He couldn’t remember the last time he wanted to just sit back and stare, yet alone the last time he got to do so so freely. He just didn’t see men like Rhett in Los Angeles anymore.

            Rhett bundled up armfuls of the logs he had chopped and carried them inside to be used in the fireplace. He returned with two mugs of tea and handed one to Link, who took it gratefully. Rhett leaned up against the cabin and sipped at the steaming tea. Link tried several times to drink as well, but his attention was still on the blond.

            “Small place, huh?” The question was somewhat blurted out. Rhett shrugged.

            “Yeah, then again I never anticipated sharing it with someone else.” He shot a grin over at Link who returned with a laugh. Again there was silence between them, only filled by the sounds of the vast forest that surrounded them, before Link spoke up.

            “So, if I’m sleeping on the only bed here, where are you sleeping?”

            “My room is in the basement, actually, you’re on the spare cot. As if I’d let you use my only bed.” A smug grin spread over Rhett’s face. Link’s gaze dropped to his mug of tea.

            “Oh. Well ok then.”

Rhett let out a hearty laugh that seemed to rumble through his entire being. Link smiled up at him, laughing along with him. Once the laughing died down, they settled into a comfortable silence. Nothing felt like it had to be said, so neither of them said anything. It was the strangest feeling in the world for Link, the feeling of being so completely comfortable by this man’s side even though they had only met a matter of hours ago. He figured it was a mix of the man’s natural charisma and humor but Link knew there was something else in there. Whatever it was, he still greatly enjoyed this gentle giant’s company and was thankful for the fact that out of all the people he had to be stuck with for a week, it was him.

            The two stayed outside for nearly an hour, each sipping at their respective mug until they were empty. Rhett took them inside and set them into the washbasin for later. When he returned, Link was meticulously running his thumbs over the armrests of the chair he sat in. He cocked an eyebrow at the brunet.

            “What are you doing?” He asked, more baffled than anything.

            “Do you make all this stuff yourself? Cause it’s really nice.” Link beamed up him. Rhett chuckled and shook his head.

            “Yeah I make all this stuff myself.”

            “How did you get so good?” Link was still running his hands over the chair, marveling at how smooth it was for saying it was hand made. Rhett simply shrugged.

            “What can I say? I like wood.” He stated simply. “Now, c’mon. We gotta get you inside, it’s about time I change the dressings on that leg of yours.” He gestured downwards. Link nodded and once again, he attached himself to the taller man in a tangled embrace that under any other circumstances would have been romantic. Here, it was simply awkward.

            After hobbling inside, Link was set once again on the small cot and Rhett dragged the chair from the round table over to prop up his leg. He then moved to a corner of the room where he lifted up a hatch and descended under the floor, into his room to retrieve his first-aid kit. He returned and sat on the floor beside the cot. Even when sitting flat on the ground, Link was only an inch taller than him. Giant hands made gentle movements as he slowly undid the dressings, pulling them away and dropping the gauze to the floor. Finally, he lifted a cotton bandage held on by medical tape to reveal an inch deep gash that ran the length of Link’s shin. It had been stitched up, but being so fresh, the blood had hardly even coagulated. Link only caught a glimpse of it before he squeezed his eyes shuts and coughed several times, covering up the slight wretch. Rhett quickly stood to grab the basin of water off the counter before sitting down again, soaking a clean cloth in the water before dragging it over the wound. Link winced again, any pressure on the gash causing tiny, stinging pains.

            “I’m sorry, I can’t do anything about it though.” Rhett sounded apologetic and tried to make his movement quick but gentle. Link shook his head, eyes still shut tight.            

            “It’s fine. Just do what you have to.”

Once he had cleaned up the area, Rhett unwrapped an alcohol wipe from the kit.

            “This is gunna sting.” Was all the warning Link had before the cold wipe was pressed to the wound. Immediately, the alcohol caused a sharp burn to shoot through his left side. He let out a yelp and tried to pull away but the underside of his shin was held in a firm yet gentle grip. Rhett gently caressed the soft skin under Link’s calf in an attempt to calm him. The tickle of his fingers was not lost on the brunet and he eventually settled into simply whining like a cornered puppy. He continued letting out tiny whines until the wipe was removed and the sting subsided. Finally, another rectangular cotton bandage was taped down and more gauze was wrapped around the entirety of Link’s shin. Then, and only then, did he open his eyes and peer down at his leg. Rhett packed up the kit and put things back in their rightful places. He then guided Link’s legs onto the cot so he was lying down again.

            “How about some dinner?”

            “I’d love it.”

The two exchanged smiles, Link’s being a silent ‘Thank you’ for all the work the blond was going through for him and Rhett’s being a silent apology for the pain he had just put the brunet through. Link lay perfectly content on the cot, staring up at the roof above his head as the smell of food flooded the cabin. He smiled and let his eyelids drift shut.

 


	4. Waterfall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waterfall/shower scenes!

The days melted away easily, rather than dragging as Link had first envisioned. It had been four days and already the gash in his leg was scabbing over and slowly knitting itself back together. Although the pain was still present, he was able to limp along with the help of a makeshift cane that consisted of a long branch Rhett had whittled down. He carved tiny, intricate designs into the entirety of it. As he did, Link simply laid and watched the man work, large hands making the smallest of movements and leaving Link in utter amazement. After Rhett was done with it, it was no longer just some cane, but rather a work of art all on it’s own.

            The morning sun had barely risen above the horizon, the air still chilly from the night. Rhett finished washing up their bowls from breakfast and had emptied out the dirty water from the washbasin. As he came back inside, he was met by Link scowling down at his lap.

            “You seem irrationally angry at your crotch.” Rhett joked smiling down at the brunet. Link looked up, his eyebrows shooting up.

“Oh, no I just realized this morning how much I stink. It’s been a while since I last bathed at all. “ He explained, grimacing as he thought about it.

“Well, if you’re up for a bit of a walk, then I know the perfect place for us.”

Link considered his leg for only a few moments. With his new cane, he had more confidence in his walking abilities and if all else failed, he knew his gentle giant would be there. Without much more consideration, Link agreed and after Rhett packed a small backpack the two headed out.

            The distance wasn’t long at all, however to a man with a limp it seemed longer than it should have been. There were several instances in which he would trip over things or possibly his own feet and Rhett would have to catch him before he fell face first into the dirt. Eventually, they came to a large rock face nearly thirty feet high with a pool of crystal clear water at its base. Feeding into this pool was a waterfall that had etched its way into the rocks as it flowed freely off the edge. Large rocks surrounded this tiny lake, each covered with a thin layer of slick algae. Luckily there was plenty of space between the boulders, meaning neither of them would have to walk across their slippery surface. Early morning light glistened off the water and Link’s jaw dropped at how beautiful it all was.

            “Wow. I knew this place had a waterfall but I never got the chance to see it. Isn’t it supposed to be crowded?”

            “There is a waterfall along the main trail, however this is the second one. Tons of people have tried to get here but none have found a safe way to get here. Except for me, of course!” Rhett grinned, sounding rather proud of himself.

            “So this is like, your very own private waterfall.”

            “Exactly.”

Link gazed back out at the falls before him. His attention was once again caught by the shuffling of fabric as he glanced over to catch Rhett pulling his white tank top over his head, letting it drop to the ground to join his plaid over shirt. Link’s gaze darted down to follow his hands as they started to undo his belt.

            “What’cha waiting for? You’re the one who needed to bathe, remember?” Rhett teased. Link was snapped out of his staring by his words and only nodded. He slowly started removing his own clothing, taking a seat on a nearby boulder to keep from falling over. He pulled his navy blue t-shirt over his head and draped it next to him on the rock before working at his fly. Halfway through undoing his zipper, he looked up again to see Rhett pulling off his work-worn jeans, standing in a pair of black boxer briefs. Heat and blood rushed to Link’s cheeks, his eyes raking over the large man’s form. The entirety of his skin was covered in faint freckles and the occasional scar. The fabric of his underwear clung tight to his ass and Link admired the curve of it. It was when Rhett hooked his thumbs into the waistband of said underwear that Link quickly averted his gaze. He knew his face was probably bright red and he realized he was now supposed to bathe with this man. Although the area was large enough that he wouldn’t have to be directly next to him, he was still unsure about how well he could handle seeing this mountain man nude.

            He quickly shimmied out of his own jeans and camo briefs before standing and limping over to the water’s edge.  At its deepest, the water seemed like it could come up to his waist. He made the bold decision of leaving his cane behind along with his glasses and wading into the water on his own. He shivered as his thighs made contact with the water. Link scooped handfuls of the clear liquid and brought it to his upper body, washing as best he could hoping to rid himself of the terrible body odor he’d acquired over the last few days. Only when he felt somewhat cleaner did he look up towards the waterfall. Rhett stood below the gentle torrents of water that poured off the rock face, running his hands across his body and scrubbing his fingers through his hair. Due to his height, the water only managed to reach for Rhett’s thighs. Link’s breath hitched for a moment, his mind caught up in the sight before him. It was like something out of a cheesy porno he’d seen once, and if he weren’t so aroused by it, he would have laughed. His gaze traveled over the man’s body over and over, admiring every curve and crevasse on him. Water flowed down the expanse of his back, over the curve of his ass and down those never-ending legs. The blond hair that heavily adorned his torso was plastered to his skin. His head was thrown back and his eyes shut, fully exposing his throat. Link watched as the subtle lump of his Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed. Rhett stepped out from under the showering water, running his hands over his face, rubbing his eyes clean. He shook his hair out like shaggy dog and finally looked over to Link. His smile faltered for a moment as is eyes darted over the brunet’s body.

            “Getting under the fall’s the best way to wash out your hair.” He gestured over to the waterfall. The statement was awkward and almost forced. Link nodded and limped over to where Rhett was once standing. He, too, scrubbed his fingers through his hair and scalp, washing out any sweat and debris he had picked up. Rhett sat in the shallow waters next to the shore and watched Link in much the same way Link had watched him. He admired the brunet’s tight physique and how compact he was. Although he wasn’t technically short, he was still small and slight of figure. Rhett chewed on his lower lip as his eyes followed the dark hair that adorned his chest down to the trail on his stomach and finally to his jet-black pubic hair. Ever since he took in this wayward traveler four days ago, he had been admiring him from afar. From the fluffy, near black hair that sat on his head, to his taught legs that were lean and strong from years of hiking. He loved the sharp angles of the man’s shoulders and face, those prominent collarbones and vampire-esque teeth. He let out a soft sigh, wishing he could just get close to his new found secret crush. However, with his leg on the mend, it was only a matter of days before he would soon leave and Rhett would once again be alone. He dropped his gaze and stared into the clear waters that surrounded his legs, trying not to remind himself of that fact.

            “Hey! Now who’s irrationally angry at their crotch?” Link called over to the tall blonde as he waded his way slowly towards where he had laid his cane. Rhett looked up quickly, realizing what he had been doing. He laughed it off and stood, making his way to his backpack. Inside were a couple towels and a few sets of clothes. He passed Link a towel and new set of clothes before toweling himself dry. As he was pulling on his underwear he heard a frustrated groan. He turned to find Link in the button down shirt he had handed him, as it hung loosely off his tiny frame like a trench coat on a hat rack. Rhett laughed even harder at Link’s grumpy scowl as he held his arms out, waving the excess fabric around. He figured he’d just have to deal with it, however he refused to try on the enormous pants he had been given, and instead resorted to the torn jeans he had started off with, disregarding the cut-off pant leg.

            Once both men had dressed, they started making their way back to the cabin. By the time they arrived, the sun way high in the air, signaling that it was about noon. Rhett quickly cleaned and changed the wet bandages on Link’s leg before the two settled in for some lunch and for the most part, passed the time talking, like they had been doing the past few days. Somehow, they had a natural ability to talk to one another, and regardless of their difference in taste there was never any awkward fights over their opinions. Only casual small talk that brought them ever closer together.

That night, Link lay out on the tiny cot, staring up at the ceiling. Visions of the blond giant flashed through his mind as he pictured him nude under the running water again. He imagined having the courage to walk right up to him and start running his hands over that speckled skin, tracing his fingers through that bushy beard of his and kissing his rugged face. He sighed and dragged his fingers through his own hair instead. He pulled at the collar of the ill-fitting button down shirt and took in its scent. Although it was clean, repeated wearing of the shirt made it smell ever so slightly of Rhett. He reveled in the deep-seated musky base with hints of garlic and smoke, all piled on top of oak and pine. A groan escaped his throat and his eyelids slid shut. The fabric around his groin felt tight and even though he desperately wanted to jack off then and there, he didn’t want to risk getting it on anything and not being able to clean it out. So, he ignored it as best he could as he slowly drifted off to sleep. Despite his best efforts, his dreams were still plagued by that blond mountain man.

 


	5. Take me to Church

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love Take me to church. It's a great song for Rhink.

The next day went by as they usually did; Breakfast, morning chores, downtime, lunch and whole lot of time spent talking. It had only taken a few days for it to become a routine and Link now awoke, anticipating the smell of something cooking and to see Rhett diligently working away in the kitchenette. He imagined this was the closest thing he could have to true domestic bliss.

 During the changing of his bandages that day, he was finally able to look at the terrible gash as it had knit itself together quite well. The stitches were removed and now the once gory wound was simply a nasty scab that ran the length of Link’s shin. Although he was beaming and excited to finally be able to go home soon, he noticed his blond friend didn’t seem as excited. His knit brow and stern mouth could have been from concentration as he re-bound Link’s leg in gauze, but there was sadness behind his eyes Link could relate to. Both of them knew they were going to miss this. It was unspoken but it was definite that in the five short days they’d spent together, cooped up in this wooden birdcage of a cabin, they’d bonded more than either of them anticipated.

            Deep orange light flooded through the windows and tinted the entire inside of the cabin as the sun started to set. Link sat at the end of the cot, peering out one of the windows to the backyard. His gaze landed on the fire pit outside.

            “Hey, Rhett?”

The taller man looked up from another bowl he was whittling away at.

            “Do you think we could start a campfire tonight?” He sounded like a child trying to persuade his father. Rhett craned his head to look out the window closest to him. He contemplated the idea for a few moments before nodding.

            “Yeah, sure. Looks like a clear night tonight.” He replied.

A smile broke across Link’s face. It had been years since he last had a proper campfire, mostly because during most of his hiking trips, he never stayed out over night.

Rhett started prepping the fire pit outside, trekking back and forth carrying several large logs to place inside. Finally, he plucked a lighter from his back pocket and lit a small piece of kindling on fire and placed it under the pyramid of logs he had made. It was at this point Link came limping out. He carefully lowered himself down to sit cross-legged on the ground next to the pit. Rhett trotted inside and returned with a bag of large marshmallows and couple roasting forks. He to plopped down onto the ground and handed Link a fork, setting the marshmallows between them. They stared at the tiny flames as they gradually caught on to the larger logs until there was a large, flickering fire before them. Link immediately dug into the marshmallows, jamming one onto each prong of the fork and hovering them above the tendrils of the flames. One was lightly toasted while the other caught on fire and had to be blown out before it fully burnt away. This was met by uproars of laughter from Rhett as Link desperately blew on the sugary, flaming confection. He plucked the blackened marshmallow off the end of the fork and attempted to bite into it. Instead he was left with a white, gooey mess that dripped off his chin and onto his lap. He groaned when he saw it hit his thigh and tried to scoop it up off the fabric before it stained. All the while, Rhett was laughing loudly, as he watched Link fumble about and ultimately fail at anything he attempted to do.

As the inky darkness of the night began to seep into the sky, the two managed to devour most of the marshmallows before Link called it quits, only being able to handle so much sugar in one night. Rhett ran the bag and roasting forks inside, returning with a guitar in one had and a bottle in the other. The bottle had a very familiar black label with white text on its box like body.

“You had Jack Daniel’s this entire time and you never told me?” Link said jokingly as he grinned at the glass bottle. Rhett chuckled.

“I don’t go into town much so don’t go drinking it all tonight.”

Neither of them bothered with glasses; they each took a quick swig from the bottle, Link’s face scrunching for a moment at the sudden burn. Rhett rested the body of the guitar on his leg, slowly picking notes and chords, playing nothing in particular. Link’s gaze wandered up to the night sky above them, the sound of Rhett’s playing mixed with the light crackling of the fire made the night even more magical. He soon heard the tune change into something he somewhat recognized. Rhett’s low baritone came in soon after, singing the lyrics to a song he’d heard on the radio.

 _My lover's got humor_ __  
She's the giggle at a funeral  
Knows everybody's disapproval  
I should've worshipped her sooner  
If the Heavens ever did speak  
She is the last true mouthpiece  
Every Sunday's getting more bleak  
A fresh poison each week 

_We were born sick,' you heard them say it_ _  
_ Link took another swig from the bottle of whiskey and joined in, harmonizing as best he could. __  
My church offers no absolutes  
She tells me 'worship in the bedroom'  
The only heaven I'll be sent to  
Is when I'm alone with you  
I was born sick, but I love it  
Command me to be well

Rhett’s fingers paused from their strumming as he reached for the bottle and took a sip from it. The two sat, singing together to several different songs, taking turns drinking from the same bottle. Link, however, succumbed to the effects of the liquor much faster than Rhett did being smaller and weighing less. His singing became off key and wavered at times before his singing ended all together and he simply listened to Rhett. His gaze lasted longer and he stared more than he had been before. His eyes wandered over the man’s face and form as he was hunched over his guitar. The movements of the taller man’s fingers hypnotized Link as he strummed. Although he was still fairly coherent, his mind was fuzzy and there was warmth spreading through his body; a mix of booze, the fire nearby and the man that sat next to him. As liquor tended to do, Link’s confidence was higher than ever and all sorts of ideas ran through his hazy mind. He placed a hand on the jean-clad knee closest to him and gave it a light squeeze. Rhett’s strumming stopped suddenly as his focus shifted to the touch. He looked up to see Link grinning like an idiot at him through half lidded eyes. A blush crept across his cheeks and he let out a nervous laugh.

            “You, uh…you got a request?” He gestured with the neck of the guitar. Link shuffled closer to him so that their hips and thighs were touching.

            “Sure do.” Link’s words were slightly slurred but still held determination in them. With a belly full of liquid courage, Link leaned forward and pressed his lips to Rhett’s. The blond was shocked still for a few moments before he started returning the kiss. Link’s movements were sloppy, but he still knew what he wanted. His other hand traveled up to lace itself into Rhett’s hair, pulling them closer together. Rhett’s hands stayed chaste and rested themselves around Link’s shoulders. The hand that sat on the taller man’s knee trailed up and caressed his thigh, squeezing again. Rhett gasped and pulled away, only to be pulled back into another kiss by the hand that held his hair. He wasn’t sure how far he should let this go, knowing the other one was more intoxicated than he was, he didn’t want things to go somewhere that Link would regret in the morning. He especially didn’t want to ruin whatever friendship he had built with the man. He attempted to pull away several times but was always pulled back in or Link’s lips followed him, missing his lips many times and planting kisses on the blond’s beard. He pushed Link away with a flat palm to his chest and held him at bay.

            “What’s wrong?” Link slurred, his hand traveling over the jean-clad thigh. Rhett set a hand over it to still its movements.

            “What’s wrong is that you’re too drunk to be doing this.” Rhett spoke with all the sternness of a teacher disciplining a child. Link let out a sudden laugh. 

            “I don’t need to be drunk to be gay as hell.” Link’s chuckles continued as Rhett shook his head.

            “No, I mean you can’t be making decisions like this.”

Link’s expression sunk into a pout. He pulled his hands away and laid down on the ground, staring up at the vast blanket of stars above them.

            “Too bad, cause you are just the absolute hottest, like, wow.” He stretched out and yawned loudly. He stayed there for several minutes staring up at the sky above, lost in the stars and crescent moon that hung above them. Rhett sat stiffly; paranoid of what Link may do next. Link then curled up onto one side and let his eyes slide shut. Usually he could fall asleep fairly quickly, and with more than enough whiskey coursing through his system, he was out cold in a matter of moments. When Rhett noticed the calm rising and falling of his chest, he let out a sigh of relief. Although he felt mild disappointment that he had to call off what he had been dreaming of for days, he couldn’t with good conscience let Link do anything that risky while drunk.  Even if what he said was true, he didn’t want his new found friend to wake up the next morning, mortified by the idea he had had sex with a man the night before, or worse, blame Rhett for taking advantage of him. He reasoned it out to be for the best. Even if the opportunity never arose again, he could have a clean conscience knowing he didn’t fuck anyone while drunk.

            Rhett set his guitar and that damned bottle away inside before dousing the fire and finally, picking up the sleeping Link and setting him in his cot. He then made his way into his basement bedroom, stripped down to his boxer briefs, and slept off the wooziness in his head; somewhat hoping that what had transpired that night would be completely forgotten by Link. Although he prayed he would forget it as well, something told him he’d never forget that night for as long as he lived. _  
_  
  



	6. I still want you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly, SEX!

The morning greeted Link with pale light streaming through the windows and a thunderous headache. However, he knew he was lucky to only have a headache. He was also greeted with the smell of something cooking. He rolled over to see Rhett dutifully working away in the kitchenette. Immediately, memories from the night before came flooding back as he recalled the fire pit, the marshmallows, the songs they sang together and the liquor. Above all, he recalled the kiss they shared and how receptive the other man was to it. He grinned and sat up before grabbing his cane and making his way over to the table. He plunked down into one of the chairs, causing the wood to groan under his weight. Rhett turned towards the noise and smiled.

            “Morning.” Rhett’s tone was cordial as always. He set a mug of coffee down on the table in front of Link, who quickly picked it up and began sipping at it. “How’s your head?” Link let out a small chuckle, which was cut off by an additional throbbing in his head.

            “It’s…alright.” He said carefully, sipping from his mug again. “How’s yours?”

            “I’m fine. It’s what you get for getting that drunk.” Rhett teased. He plated the eggs he had been cooking next to a couple slices of toast and some strips of bacon. He placed a plate in front of Link before sitting down across from him with his own plate and mug of coffee. Link dug in, waving off Rhett’s last comment.

            “Aw, c’mon I wasn’t _that_ drunk. I mean I can still remember last night, at least.” He spoke with a mouthful of eggs and toast.

Rhett paused mid chew before peering up slowly, something akin to horror in his eyes. He swallowed the food in his mouth before speaking again.

            “You do?”

A grin spread across Link’s face as he took another bite of toast and egg.

            “Sure do.”

            “Then you remember…”

            “The kiss? Yeah I do.” His smile spread wider, more smug than anything now. Rhett was silent for a while, sipping at his coffee and keeping his eyes down. Link noticed the pink tint rising in the other’s cheeks. He continued eating, finishing off his eggs and toast before munching on the strips of bacon. Rhett had finished off his plate well before Link had and now simply sat there sipping his coffee nervously. Link sat back and watched as the blond tried his best not to make any sort of eye contact with him. Once he had finished his bacon, he joined in sipping his coffee. Rhett quickly picked up their plates and began washing them in the washbasin. Somewhere in his mind, Link feared he may have taken it a bit too far the night before and had ultimately made Rhett nervous to be around him. The other half of him, however, rationalized it as the awkwardness that always follows a first kiss. It was a mix of excitement and sexual tension all rolled on top of a morning after drinking that made it worse.

            Link set his mug of coffee down and stood from his chair, leaving his cane as he limped up behind Rhett. He wrapped his arms around the larger man’s waist and rested his head between his shoulder blades. The man was warmer than he had ever imagined and, resting his ear flush against his back, he could swear he heard his heartbeat pounding away in his chest. He felt Rhett’s hands stop and he tightened his grip around his waist.

            “According to your logic, now that I’m sober I can make any decision I want, right?”

There was no answer, but Rhett’s hands did move again as he reached over to dry them on a nearby dishtowel. Link let his grip loosen as he felt the larger man turning around. When Rhett was facing him, he wrapped his arms around the man’s neck, encouraged by the fact that he was not being forcefully shoved to the floor at this point.

            “I say I still want that kiss.” He planted tiny kisses throughout the wiry hairs of Rhett’s beard, craning his neck to make up the seven-inch difference in their heights. “I still want you.”

            Rhett’s hands settled on Link’s waist before he leaned down and pressed his lips to Link’s. He wrapped his arms around the entirety of Link’s waist, fully encircling it and pulling him closer. Link’s fingers laced themselves into Rhett’s hair, letting out a low moan. The two pressed themselves as close as they could, holding onto the other nearly for dear life. They kissed knowing that today was likely their last full day together before Link went home, their fire being fueled by the idea of ‘what could have been’ turning into ‘what comes next’.

            Rhett broke the kiss first and Link leaned forward, kissing down his chin and neck. His kisses trailed down to his collarbones before traveling back up to meet Rhett’s lips in another kiss. Link’s tongue grazed along Rhett’s lower lip before sliding between his lips. The taller man tasted of coffee and bacon and he figured he probably tasted the same. Rhett’s hands traveled along Link’s sides, his fingers teasing the hem of the oversized shirt Link was still borrowing from him, running up under the fabric to rest on the small of Link’s back. Link’s hand dropped to the blond’s chest, grazing over the buttons of his shirt before fiddling with one, attempting to undo it. Eventually, his other hand joined in the effort as he quickly undid the plaid shirt, revealing the white tank top beneath it. He began sliding the shirt off of Rhett’s shoulders, fully removing it and dropping it next to them. He broke the kiss only to dive for Rhett’s throat, trailing kisses down to the tiny bit of chest that peeked out of the other man’s shirt.  Rhett returned the favor and undid the buttons of the oversized shirt Link wore and let it join his own on the floor. Link’s head lolled back and he sucked at his neck, leaving wet, sloppy kisses along his collarbones. He nipped and licked at the prominent bones that jutted out from the brunet’s shoulders. He dragged his fingers all along the smaller torso before him, loving how easy it was for him to cup his ribs in a single palm. Link let tiny moans and sighs flow from between his lips, his hands trying to find some sort of leverage but instead, they only managed to grab at Rhett’s back and shoulders.  Suddenly, his feet were no longer touching the ground and he found himself being picked up by the blond in front of him. Rhett hooked an arm under Link ass and the other behind his back, hauling him up. Link wrapped his legs instinctively around Rhett’s hips, holding on as tightly as his thighs would allow him to. Rhett carried the smaller man over to the cot and set him down, towering over him as he laid him down. Link tugged at the thin fabric of Rhett’s tank top, pulling it off of him. Their lips met several time in quick, messy kisses. Link hooked his thumbs into the belt loops of Rhett’s jeans, tugging at them playfully. Rhett sat up as he reached down and fumbled with his belt buckle. Once he managed to slide the leather out of the jean loops, Link’s fingers were there at his fly, undoing the button and zipper. Their movements were quick and sloppy, like teenagers who had just found one another’s bodies; eager to see more and pleasure the other. Rhett shoved his jeans off his hips and lanky legs, kicking them off the bed. He sat, straddling Link’s thighs, as he dragged his fingers across Link’s torso. He dove in and kissed down his stomach and onto the tops of his sharp hips. When Link attempted to open his own fly, his hands were swatted away. Rhett flicked open the button and slid the zipper down, slowly pulling the jeans from his hips. He pulled them fully off and returned to leave kisses on the brunet’s hips. He cupped Link’s cock through the thin fabric of his briefs. Link groaned, his fingers entwining with messy, blond locks. Rhett sucked at Link’s balls through the fabric, teasing him and loving the noises he could wring out of him. He peered up to find Link’s eyes closed, his head thrown to one side and his jaw hanging open, sounds of ecstasy spilling from him. He hooked his fingers under the waistband of his briefs and pulled them down and off Link’s body. His cock lay against his stomach, half hard and surrounded by wiry black hair. Rhett kissed the base, stroking the rest slowly. He held down Link’s hips with a single hand when the smaller man tried bucking upwards. He licked up the underside of the shaft before sucking the head and taking some of it into his mouth. He was tentative of how much he would be able to actually take. The more Link tried bucking and thrusting deeper into his throat, Rhett pressed down on his hips, more than likely bruising them in the process. Link rested his knees over the larger man’s shoulders, his fingers digging deeper into the blond hair below him. The gentle licking at the head and the teasing strokes at the base of his cock were driving him insane. He moaned out, pleading for Rhett to do more. Instead, he did the exact opposite and pulled away fully, kissing his way back up to Link’s face where he was pulled into a fierce kiss. Before pulling away, Link caught the blond’s lower lip between his teeth and pierced it with a bite. This pulled a quick yelp out of Rhett as he pulled away. Link pouted up at him.

            “That’s what you get for being a tease.”

Rhett grinned down at the smaller man and continued peppering his throat with kisses. Link shoved his fingers under the waistband of Rhett’s boxer briefs, sliding them off his ass as best he could before Rhett slid them the rest of the way off. Link reached between the blond’s thighs and stroked his cock, slowly and just as teasingly as he had been stroked. However, Link couldn’t hold down the other’s hips and Rhett bucked repeatedly into his hand, long groans flowing from his throat. He pulled his hand away and leaned off the edge of the cot to search through his backpack. Although he hadn’t brought any lube, he knew he had something that would work just as well. In the bottom of his bag was a small bottle of hand lotion. He righted himself on the cot again and tossed the bottle to Rhett, propping his knees up on his hips. Rhett was suddenly very still as he fidgeted with the bottle for a few moments. Link peered down at him and cocked an eyebrow.

            “What’s wrong? Please don’t tell me you’re having second thoughts about this.” Link nearly pleaded the last part and Rhett shook his head, averting his eyes again. He rubbed at the back of his neck and stumbled for words.

            “I uh…I’ve never done this before.”

            “What, you’ve never topped before?”

            “No, I’ve never been with a guy before.”

Rhett’s voice was small and quiet. Link stared down in somewhat amazement.

            “Oh. Well, sit up then.”

Rhett did as he was told and Link followed suit. He then straddled the larger man’s lap and grabbed the bottle of hand lotion. He squeezed a dollop onto his fingers and reached back, pressing a finger into his asshole. He used his other hand to brace himself against Rhett, who sat somewhat stunned silent as he watched the smaller man prepare himself. Link soon pressed in a second finger, scissoring them and stretching himself wider. He glanced down at Rhett’s cock, chewing his lip as he stared for a moment, debating how much more he’d have to stretch himself. Finally he pressed in a third finger, a moan slipping from between his lips as he rested his forehead on Rhett’s shoulder. He slipped the three fingers out slowly and groaned at the loss of sensation. He squeezed more lotion onto his fingers and stroked the blond’s cock several times, coating it liberally with the slick substance. Link shuffled higher up and positioned himself over Rhett’s cock.

            “Now, just let me do the work. Got it?” Link’s tone was solid and demanding. Rhett nodded obediently and set his hands on Link’s hips, steadying him as he slowly lowered himself onto his cock. Link sank down as far as he could before pausing, letting out a high-pitched moan before rising himself up and repeating the action. Soon, he was fucking himself on Rhett, bracing himself against his shoulders and whining into the crook of his neck. Rhett held his hips and would lift him up, letting Link’s weight pull him back down onto his cock. Their hot breath mingled as they panted and moaned. Link pressed his mouth to Rhett’s in a heavy kiss, moaning into Rhett’s mouth and breaking off when the blond pulled him down onto his cock harder than before. His jaw dropped open and Rhett raised him up and back down again, using the smaller man as he pleased. Link asked him to pause and Rhett stopped immediately. The brunet shifted himself and wrapped his legs around the blond’s waist, hooking his ankles behind his back and Rhett sat up on his knees. When Link gave the signal he was ready again, Rhett began rocking into the other’s hips, thrusting forward every time he pulled Link down. This wrung strings of whines and high moans from Link’s lips, burying his face into Rhett’s shoulder and grabbing fistfuls of blond hair. His cock was pressed up between their bellies and the friction pushed him further with every thrust. Link moaned out nonsense and praises to God as he felt a familiar tightening in his gut. With a particularly loud cry of Rhett’s name, Link came across their stomachs and their chests, milky white seed sticking to their chest hair. Rhett slowed for only a few moments before he laid the smaller man down and thrust quick and hard. Link whined, the thrusts becoming more painful as the hand lotion began to ware away. Before he could complain, however, Rhett let out an animalistic grunt before lodging himself inside Link, spilling cum as deep as he could. The two lay panting together for several moments before Rhett pulled himself out and plopped down onto the cot, next to Link. The brunet ran his hand over his own chest, wiping up his cum as best he could. They turned their gaze towards each other and smiled brightly at one another. Link leaned in for a tender kiss, stroking Rhett’s fuzzy beard with his thumb.

            “Was I any good?” Rhett asked, somewhat timidly. Link grinned wide and gave a slow nod.

            “Absolutely.”

The two laid together in each other’s arms for what seemed like hours. They let the rest of the world pass them by as they exchanged sweet kisses and soft words, forgetting any sort of responsibilities they otherwise had. In that moment in time, it was only them that mattered.


	7. Getting lost

The rest of that day was spent attached at the hip. Rhett didn’t bother with his daily chores and instead stayed with Link, weather they were laying about in bed or sitting outside, they were practically inseparable. That night, they slept together in Rhett’s downstairs bedroom and Link woke up the next morning, curled up with the larger man spooning him. The blond’s soft, hot breath tickled his nape and he smiled, rubbing his legs against Rhett’s as they tangled together under the sheets. He realized as he shifted his legs that there was no pain what-so-ever in his left leg. The bruised feeling that had been following him for some time had died out. His smile faded and he suddenly felt a great sense of dread. He knew that he was facing the end of something he had only just seen the beginning of.

            He wished he could stay forever, forget his home and life back in the city and stay here. He knew that wasn’t an option, though. His boss was probably already furious with him for having missed a whole week of work without saying anything, and Link knew he would be lucky if he weren’t fired. He wouldn’t be surprised if there was a full search party out for him. He slowly untangled his legs from Rhett’s and swung them over the side of the bed, sitting up and scrubbing at his face with the heels of his palms. He felt the bed shift behind him and suddenly, two large arms were encircling his waist and there was a pair of lips on his neck.

            “Mornin’ darlin’.” That southern drawl rolled off Rhet’s tongue and somehow, Link forgot what he was thinking of. He grinned and turned his head towards the husky voice. He was met with a chaste kiss and sleepy groans from the blond.

            “You want breakfast?”

Link nodded and the two made their way upstairs, Link barely limping now and not needing the aid of his cane. He knew he should be thankful for having his leg back, but keeping his leg meant losing so much more.

            The two ate breakfast together, exchanging small talk as they always did. When they finished, the dishes were washed and Rhett sat Link down to take a final look at the wound on his shin. The scab was a myriad of reds and pale flesh tones and was knitting the skin around it together well.

            “Looks pretty good to me. How can you walk?”

            “Fine. I don’t think I need the cane anymore.”

            “Good. Good.” Rhett nodded as he spoke but his tone was somber. They knew this was coming. Link’s mind ran with somewhat regret that he had expressed his feelings for the other man, making them known. As if, maybe, he had kept it to himself this wouldn’t hurt as bad.

            “Looks like you’re ready to go home.” Rhett spoke softly. Although he wore a small smile his voice and eyes spoke the opposite. He was hurting just as bad as Link was. There was a final glance exchanged between them and then Link was sifting through his bag, making sure he had everything. When he was sure he had everything, he grabbed his cane and they headed out. Neither of them spoke to each other; no small talk, no philosophical discussions about the universe, just silence. Anytime Link peered up to see Rhett’s face, he had a look of regret and sadness in his eyes. Link truly felt as if he had swallowed his heart, and it now was beating inside his stomach, occasionally leaping in attempt to throw itself out of his mouth. He concluded that this hurt far more than any broken leg ever could. The walk was nearly an hour and a half to get back to the main routes. From there, it was another hour and half to get back to the large open path that served as the front gates. Sitting in the dirt lot that served as a parking lot was Link’s car, untouched and not broken into at all. The two stood, side by side for a moment and Link fidgeted with his hands. He looked up to the blond and found Rhett looking down at him. Link tried swallowing the lump in his throat, but it refused to budge. Before he could think, he wrapped his arms around Rhett’s waist and buried his face into the man’s chest. He held on to the man like he was the only anchor left keeping him grounded, like letting go of him meant floating off into the vast void of space and being lost forever. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes and one fell, gently rolling down his cheek However, he did not feel the arms of the other man wrap around him as he first expected. He peered up through blurry eyes to find Rhett staring straight ahead, avoiding looking at the shorter man at all. Link dug his nails into the other man’s back, burying his face in his shirt again.

            “I just wish you could come with me.” Link spoke quietly, whispering the wish into the other man’s chest. He pulled away and rubbed at his eyes with the back of his hand. Rhett’s brows were furrowed and his lips a thin line. He shook his head, lowering his gaze away from Link’s.

            “You have to go.” He spoke quickly and quietly. Link leaned down and sifted through his backpack for his car keys. When they were finally in his hands, he took one last glance up at Rhett. He saw nothing but pain. He turned quickly and marched off towards his car. He threw his backpack in the back seat, and climbed in behind the wheel. He tried his best to insert the key, but his shaky hands made it nearly impossible. Once he did, however, he turned the key and the car revved to life. Everything powered up and the last thing to come on was the radio. There a familiar tune playing and Link gritted his teeth as he tried to force back tears.

_My lover's got humour_ __  
She's the giggle at a funeral  
Knows everybody's disapproval  
I should've worshipped her sooner

            Tears streamed down his face as the lyrics rung through his mind, reminding him of the simultaneously best and worst week of his life. He didn’t know what he was going to do with himself now. He felt as though he were floating aimlessly, having let go of his only anchor to this earth. His forehead came to rest on his steering wheel as he sat and cried. He figured Rhett was already well on his way back to his peaceful little cabin in the woods, and within the next week, he’d be forgotten about. It was the thought of being forgotten that hurt more than anything.

            There was a knock at the passenger side window. He bolted upright and turned to the window. Outside stood Rhett, holding the ornate cane he had hand carved for Link, a faint smile on his face. Link quickly opened the window and Rhett poked his head inside.

            “I think you forgot something.”

Link reached out for the cane and Rhett passed it through the window, however he did not turn to leave. He peered about the interior of the car for a moment before meeting Link’s eyes again. Link watched through blurry eyes, almost annoyed that he was taunting him like this. Finally, Rhett spoke.

            “Well? Am I going to squeeze through the window or are you going to open the door?”

Link searched Rhett’s face for any trace of sarcasm, as if this could be some sick joke to him. He found nothing but sincerity and a lopsided grin. He let out an awkward laugh mixed with a choked sob as he smiled brightly at the blond and unlocked the door for him. The giant of a man climbed into the passenger seat and leaned over, pulling the brunet into a passionate kiss. The two pulled away, coming together again and again for tiny kisses. They smiled to each other and held each other’s hand for as long as they could before Link insisted he had to start driving. Link backed out of the dirt lot and drove out the narrow entranceway, out onto the highway and into the city. They agreed they’d be back the following weekend to grab Rhett’s things. They also agreed that they wouldn’t sell the cabin, but rather keep it for the sake of the memories and anytime they felt the need to get lost together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do, sometimes, like cheesy endings.


End file.
